whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
School Newspaper
'''School Newspaper '''is the second segment of the eleventh episode of the series (and the 22nd segment overall). It aired on October 31, 2003 at 11:00 p.m. along with House Party. Synopsis On Madman's order, Robot Jones gets a job for the school newspaper and ends up writing stories that embarrass the principal. Plot The episode begins with Robot being at the principal's office. Principal Madman gets angry at Robot for causing trouble again. He then gives Robot a place in the school newspaper. Robot said that getting a place there would make it difficult for him to study humans. Principal Madman told Robot to go, so Robot reluctantly agreed. Jeffrey, editor and chief of the Polyneux Gab told Robot to get some interesting news. Robot, being equipped with a CCD optical sensor, starts to get some photos, including hair in the cafeteria food, a boy who didn't washed his hands. Robot encounters Principal Madman eating garbage, so he took a picture for the newspaper, angering Principal Madman. Robot got praised by Jeffrey, and continued to take pictures. At one point, Robot saw Principal Madman wetting his pants because of coffee, and took a picture of him, even though he didn't like it. It caused him to be ridiculed by all the other teachers. Principal Madman, angered because he can't get candy from the vending machine, starts shaking it. Robot took a picture of it, with the headline being that Principal Madman is having an affair with a vending machine. Principal Madman tries to get Robot out of the paper, but Jeffrey said that it's impossible, angering him. With the success of the paper, Robot became the coolest guy in school. Shannon got bolts in her soup, angering her, as she thought that Robot did it for a picture. Principal Madman took him to the office. The next time, Robot said sorry to Shannon, but Shannon said that he washed his feet at the fountain. Robot said that he didn't do it, but everyone ignores him. At night, Robot starts investigating, and found some clues: battery and shaving cream on the lockers, and somebody burning a Robot costume. He realized that it's the one that was used for the photograph. The next day, everyone blamed Robot for the mess, including Cubey. Robot proves that he's innocent, and took Cubey along with him. Inside the principal's office, everyone's complaining about Robot, minus the cafeteria lady, who's fine with him. Robot entered the office, and gives out his first evidence: the Robot costume. Principal Madman starts to get nervous. Robot tricked Principal Madman into wearing the costume, and it fitted. All the students then started to get suspicious at him. Robot gives out his next evidence: an empty box of bolts during the bolts incident. Principal Madman said that it still doesn't prove anything. Robot gives out his final evidence: the cut on Principal Madman's face. He logically thinks that Principal Madman ran out of shaving cream, and cut himself. All the students approaches Madman, and he's forced to clean every locker. Robot gives out a conclusion: that the more boring a person's lives is, they are more interested in other people's dirty laundry. Characters * Robot Jones * Principal Madman * Jeffrey * Socks * Cubey * Shannon * Pam * Clancy Sleepyjeans * DJ * Cafeteria Lady * Mr. Mitchell (cameo) * Mrs. Raincoat (cameo) * Mrs. Cavendash (cameo) Gallery Transcript Trivia General * Scantron was mentioned on the newspaper (though it's unknown what Scantron model was being mentioned). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes